Crash
by ninjason
Summary: Not being able to save his own mother and father, Annabeth felt a tremendous amount of guilt and pressure regarding a boy about her age who is about to be homeless. What happen if she tries to help out? Will the boy ever become back to his normal self? How will their feelings toward each other change as time pass? AN: Alternative Universe


**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing except for the plot.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Percy**_

Looking through the window, I saw white clouds flew pass the beautiful blue sky. Wind blew pass our car, making me felt cold and chilly. My black hair kept on flying wildly, I tired combing it with my hand but the wind wasn't letting me.

"So, did you make the team?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I made the swimming team." I said nonchalantly.

"You don't sound excited." She smiled.

I shrugged. We were going on a family trip to Buffalo for sightseeing , even though I knew this trip was going to bore me to death, I agree to go since staying at home was going to be even boring than going. So here I am in the back of car, bore out of my mind, sitting there for about three hours already. At least the good news was there was still three more hours to go… Hooray….

"Come on, Percy….. This is going to be fun, so lighten up." My father said.

"Whatever you say, dad." I said, "Can we stop at Dunkin Donuts or something? I gotta go to the bathroom."

Surprisingly, a Dunkin Donuts shop was just around the corner of the highway as we pulled over, park the car, and walk inside. It's kind of weird, no one was in except for the workers.

"Percy, do you want something to eat?" My mom asked.

"Just one donut should be enough." I said and rush to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I began to think of my long lost friends. Grover had been my best friend since kindergarten and Thalia was my cousin on the other side of the country. It's been some time before I seen them both and I really miss them. After I washed my hands, I went back outside only to see a girl about my age and two little boys waiting. That girl had golden blond hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a green tank top and skinny jeans. She couldn't be older than 16 years old. Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off that girl.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back.

It kind of strange too because it felt like she didn't want to take her eyes off me either. We stood there, just staring at each other until the boys said,

"Annie….. I need to go….." He said tugging on her shirt.

"Sorry, Bobby, go on…"

The boy went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The other boy ran off, I guess to find his parents. That leaves me and the girl just standing there, awkwardness fell between us until she said something,

"Annabeth. What's your name?" She said and held her hand out.

"Percy." I said and shook hands with her.

The moment our hands touch, I felt a spark pass between us, a real static spark.

"Sorry." We said at the same time while pulling our hands away.

I saw my parents took a seat on a table with some other family, guessing that's her family over there. Her father had black hair, just like me and my dad while her mother had blond hair, totally different from my mom. The little boy finally found his parents as he whispered something in their ears.

"I am guessing you are going on a family trip too?" She said looking at my parents.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yup." She smiled, "We are going to buffalo for sightseeing."

"Really? Because that's where we are going too." I said surprised.

"Huh? That's weird. You don't sound excited though. "

"Because I hate sightseeing." I whispered near her ear, "Just don't tell my parents I said that."

She snickered a little at my comment as the boy came back out of the bathroom. He saw me whispering something in his sister's ear and then he ran back toward his parents.

"Bobby, did you wash your hands?" Annabeth asked his little brother.

Bobby nodded as he whispered something in his parent's ear, making everybody laugh, except for the two of us. _I wonder what's so funny_. The boys stood next to the table and sang,

"Annabeth and Percy, sitting under a tree, KISSING…."

Now I don't know about Annabeth, but I was blushing crazily. Taking a glance at her, I saw that she was a little red faced too.

"Bobby, Matthew, leave them alone." Annabeth's father said.

"Come on, guys. Come and join us." My mother said.

Reluctantly, I walked over and sat on one side of the table. I didn't know if it's just me, but I swear I saw the boys flash me an evil smile as they took their seat. What I didn't notice was the seat only held four people and the other side is full, so that means Annabeth would have to sit with me. _Man, those boys are evil. _I saw Annabeth gave her brothers a "_I hate you" _look before she took a seat next to me.

"Here is your donut, Percy." My mother said.

"Chocolate?"

She nodded. I had always had this obsession with chocolate and I have no idea why. Annabeth looked at me weirdly as she took a bite at her strawberry donut.

"I still can't believe we are going to the same place." Annabeth's father said, "I am Fred, by the way."

I was staring aimless outside the window when my mother said,

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Huh….. Oh, sorry. I am Percy." I said and shook hands with Fred.

"Percy? That a really nice name."

"Thanks."

While I was eating, Annabeth's mom was trying to stop the boys from fighting over the last piece of donut. I saw Annabeth shook her head in disbelief as she continued to eat in silent.

"I am sure you know Bobby and Matthew already." Annabeth's mother said, "I am Susan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Susan." I said.

Susan smiled just as Annabeth finished her donut. The boys were still fighting when Annabeth stanch the donut off the plate and ate it herself. The boys pouted like a little kid who just lost their…. Well, donut. Susan seemed glad that the fighting was finally over._ Nice payback, _I thought to myself. My parents chuckled at the fact that Annabeth stanch the donut off the table as my dad said,  
"I am not sure we had been introduce yet, but my name is Paul, and this is my wife, Sally."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. …"

"Jackson."

Annabeth smiled at my parents. So after we had all introduce ourselves, the parents went back to talking to each other while Bobby and Matthew discussed about which one of them is better at video games. With no one else to talk to except for Annabeth, I decided to start the conversation,  
"So, what do you like to do?" I said, hoping to clear the awkwardness away.

"I don't know….. probably reading." She said not looking at me, but outside the window.

"Really? Because I can't stand reading ANYTHING in general." There is a hint of smile on her lips when I said that.

"Well, what do you like to do then?"  
"I like swimming….." I said.

A pause passed between us, then I heard she murmured something.

"What?" I asked and she murmured something again, "I can't hear you….."

"I can't swim, seaweed brain." She said out loud this time.

What struck me the most wasn't that fact that she can't swim, but the fact that she just make a new nickname for me.

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yes, seaweed brain, I can't swim." She said again.

"Uh…. Did you just give me a nickname?"

"No I didn't… Oh…" She stuttered, realizing that she just made a nickname for me, "I am sorry, I never think before I speak."

I paused for a second, then said,

"It's okay, wise girl."

"Wise girl?" She asked.

"What?" I said innocently, "You gave me a new nickname, I might as well make one for you too."

"But that's such a lame nickname." She exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't judge me. I tried very hard to think of one." I said and stick my tongue out at her.

For the first time in my life, I actually found myself liking someone's laugher, more specifically, Annabeth's laugher. She laughed, but at the same time, chuckled at me. It cracked me up so much that I was laughing with her too.

"Guys, what's so funny?" Fred asked.

"Nothing….." We both said at the same time, which cracks us up even more.

It's kind of weird, because I have no idea what I am laughing about, but at the same time, I just want to laugh with Annabeth. The brothers even stop fighting and divert their attention to us. We eventually calm down enough and looked at the many weird faces surrounding us. My father was the first one to say something,

"So, guess what? We are going to Buffalo together."

"Puuuuffffffff….."

Since I was drinking some water, I spit them all out like waterfall creating mists. Unfortunately, I was facing Annabeth so she got soaking wet.

"Ahhh….. What the heck! Seaweed brain!"

"What did you just say, dad?" I said, totally ignoring Annabeth.

"I said we are going to Buffalo together. Why?"

"But I thought… But… I thought….." I said not daring to look at Annabeth.

First of all, I didn't look back at Annabeth because she might punch the hell out of me for spitting water all over her. Secondly, I was afraid of what's going to come next if we indeed are going to Buffalo together. Annabeth was the first girl I have ever talked to; minus Thalia, that I don't felt awkward or have trouble concentrating. I had a few incidents which it didn't end too well talking with other girls. It's not like I don't want her to come with us, but the fact that I was scare what's going to happen if I got too close to her.

"Percy? Are you okay…..?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, yeah….. I am fine… Never mind what I just said."

I felt someone poke me behind my back, I turned around only to get punched on my shoulder.

"Ouch, what the heck?" I said turning around.

Annabeth was giving me her death glare when she punched me on my shoulder again. I gave her a sheepish look, she back down a little and whispered,

"I hate you….."

I sighed, this day just kept getting better and better….

* * *

"I swear to god, Seaweed brain….. If you do that ONE MORE TIME, I will….."

Sometime, I really wish there was this ability to block out annoying noises. It would have been so great right now since Annabeth was in the car sitting right next to me. I even asked myself how in the world did I let this happened in the first place. I seem to recall something about her mother wanting her to socialize more with me or something, which made me blush like a red tomato. Anyway, she kept rambling on about how she was going to make my life miserable when I couldn't take it anymore and plug in my music. She gave a death glare for ignoring her but I kept on blasting the music like nothing was going on while giving her a smudging look. A sigh pass between her lips as she sank back down to her seat, crossing her arms around her chest, and began to listens to her own music.

Seeing that Annabeth and I were on a war path, my mother started the conversation,

"Annabeth, dear… Did you know that Percy is on his school's swimming team?"

"No, I didn't know…"

"Well, why don't you guys talk about it?"

"Yeah, seaweed brain, why don't we talk about it?" She said stretching the word "talk".

"Shut up, wise girl, you don't even know how to swim."

She gasped in surprise as I blurred out the fact. _Yeah, how do you like that, wise girl?_

"Well, you know what, you can't even read. So…"

I heard a sigh pass between my mom and dad as we argued back and forth. _Great, how did she have me to argue with her? All I wanted to do is to stay in peace but she had to annoy me to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. _

"Oh my god, wise girl, I said I was sorry."

"YOU SPIT WATER ALL OVER ME! A sorry doesn't cut it…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN?"

"PERCY! Language…." My mother said.

"Sorry, mom….."

She paused for a second, as if she realized that she couldn't actually make me do anything, then said,

"You are luckily your parents are here, or else I would kick your ass." She whispered.

"Like you could…"

Another sigh passed between my parents. We were currently passing through the Tappan Zee Bridge and I could see Fred's car following closely behind us. I still couldn't believe we were going to Buffalo together, might as well make the best of it. My dad look back at the rear mirror, I guess to make sure that Fred was still following us. Right at that moment, the big tractor trailer in front of us stopped almost immediately, making me scream,  
"Dad…. WATCH OUT!"

Follow by an immediate haul, we all lunged forward as our car crash to the rear corner of the truck, making a high pitch screeching noise. I could hear cars beeping and honking behind us when our car cut through three lanes, crash through the railing of the bridge and went flying into the River.

Annabeth was screaming like crazy while the car tip over to one side, I wasn't wearing a seatbelt so I crash into my side of the door. I guess something must have happened because the next thing I knew I was free falling into the bottom of the Hudson River.

The feeling of cold water hitting my skin at a hundred mile per hour hurts like nothing but sting everywhere in my body. Still, I couldn't care less about what I am feeling right now because my parents and Annabeth were still inside our car, sinking under the ocean.

I gathered up my courage and dived back inside the water. Swimming toward the sinking car, I could see Annabeth and my mom and dad struggling with their seatbelt. _Damn it, the car is flooded with water. _I was definitely worried about my parents, but I am especially worry about Annabeth since she couldn't swim. I saw that Annabeth was about to run out of breath as I hurriedly get inside the car and unbuckle the seatbelt for her. Seeing me, she instantly light up and hug me tightly without letting me go. I could see my parents horrific, anxious, and hopeless expression as they pointed upward. Maybe I will regret what I am about to do now, but I will probably regret more if I didn't save Annabeth. I saw my mother mouth the words _Take care of her_ before I started swimming back toward surface. Annabeth grasp for air as soon as we emerge from underwater. She was crying heavily.

Once we got back to shore, Annabeth was panting exhaustedly.

"Annabeth, I gotta go find my parents."

"No. Percy, don't leave me…" She said giving me a bear hug.

"Annabeth, you will be okay, just stay here."

Reluctantly, she let go of me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Without hesitation, I dived in the water again. Only this time, I swam even faster than before since I knew the car was already sinking.

As the car became more visible, I could see my father and mother not moving a muscle, they ain't struggling anymore. Mix feelings surrounded my mind. _They are not dead, Percy….. Just get them out of there. _I swam inside the car and detached the seatbelt that's bounding them as I carry them both in my hands and swam back to surface. _They are not dead….. They are not dead…They are not dead….._

_**Annabeth**_

"Miss, you are going to have to stay back."

"NO! I can't. Percy is….."

"Miss, I told you, we are going to do everything we can to help your friend, now please stay back."

Some policeman escorted me back to the security line but I was struggling that whole time until I heard my dad's voice…..

"NO! You have to let me through, that's my daughter over there."

"DAD!" I said as I ran to him and hug him tightly.

"Oh my god, Annabeth… Are you alright?"

He was hugging me even more tightly than I was.

"I am scare….." I admitted.

"You are not hurt, are you?" I shook my head, "Oh thank god."

"Dad….. Percy's went back to find his parents…"

"Honey, let's just wait and see what happens, okay?"

I nodded. Even though I felt more comfort when I saw my father, somehow I began to cry again. _Percy saved me… I couldn't believe Percy just saved me… he put himself on the line just to save me. He didn't even save his parents first….. but me. _I could see something emerge from the surface of the water and immediately know that it's Percy.

"PERCY!" I cried as I run pass the security line and down to the beach.

He was carrying his parents back to shore, but there is something wrong, his parent's bodies were limp and lifeless. _No, don't tell me that …. _Percy collapsed on the beach and start coughing, really badly.

"Percy, you okay?" I said as I kneel next to him.

"Yea… I…. am fine….. My parents…"

In this weaken state, he somehow found the courage to stand back up. By now, Paramedics and polices arrived on the scene, as did my parents. I could hear them trying to save Sally and Paul.

"Three, two, one….. Clear…"

"Three, two, one….. Clear…"

"Three, two, one….. Clear…"

Mom and Dad came to help Percy as soon as we are out of the crowd, as did another paramedic, she said,  
"Please come with me, we gotta take you two to the hospital."

Percy was still walking when his body became heavier and heavier, then all of a sudden, he went limp and crumbled on the floor.

"Percy!"

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to stand away from him." She said, "Damn it, Steve, come help me here."

The other paramedic came and helped Percy on a gurney, they put an oxygen mask over his face as they carry him inside the ambulance. I climb on after Percy had been settle inside but the Steve said,

"I am sorry, sir, but this Ambulance only has no more room." He said, "Go to Nyack hospital and wait in the emergency room. "

"Annabeth, I will see you over there, okay?"

Before I could say anything, they close the ambulance door and began driving to the hospital.

"Steve, give me his pulse rate….."

"It's 55 and dropping…"

She took a syringe out from a cabinet and injected whatever was in there inside Percy. _How? We were just going on a family trip…. Why did all this happened? Sally, Paul, I hope you are okay…. _Suddenly, I hear beeping coming from the machine attached to Percy.

"What happened…." I asked, worry sick about Percy.

"He is going into cardiac arrest."

"Alright, give me the defibrillator."

They removed the shirt from Percy and put the defibrillator on his chest.

"Three, two, one…. Clear…"

Nothing happened. _I hate myself, why could I've been stronger?_

"Three, two, one…. Clear…"

"Percy… wake up…" I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest as I was on the verge of breaking down.

"Three, two, one…. Clear…"

"Please wake up….." I stuttered.

"Three, two, one…. CLEAR….."

_Beep..._

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think... Leave a review of what you think about this story. **

**-Jason**


End file.
